


Teacher's Pet

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: The Hardships Of Young Alex Cabot [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Child Abuse, Co-workers, Custody Battle, F/F, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Eight year old Alex Cabot's life is far from ideal, but that drastically changes when she meets her new teacher Olivia Benson This fic depicts Rape between a Father and Daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's Pet**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Eight year old Alex Cabot's life is far from ideal, but that drastically changes when she meets her new teacher Olivia Benson This fic depicts Rape between a Father and Daughter_

**Chapter 1: Hello Class, My Name Is Ms. Benson**

Eight year old third grader Alex Cabot climbed out of her Parent's navy blue Honda CS-X and stared at the Valemore Academy building, her new school that she was starting since she, her Mother Alicia, and her Father Jonathan Cabot moved to Manhattan from Dayton, Ohio after Jonathan's job transferred him to their corporate headquarters in Manhattan. "Be good, Alexandra." Alicia Cabot tells her daughter gently.

"Yes Mommy." Alex says emotionlessly. Jonathan pulled off without so much as a goodbye to his little girl, which crushed Alex.Twenty-two year old Olivia Benson parked her car in the Faculty Parking Lot, after retrieving her portfolio and purse from the trunk she locked her car and walked towards the main entrance to the Valemore Academy. Olivia walked into the Principal's office, Principal Donald Cragen welcomed Olivia with a smile and a handshake. "Ah Ms. Benson, on time, and prompt. I'd like to see that in all of my teachers." he said. "Yes Principal Cragen, I take great pride in my work as an educator." Olivia said respectfully.

"Now then Ms. Benson, you will be teaching third grade, your classroom is on the ground floor on Hall 2B, Room 1423, it's marked." he says . "Principal Cragen, thank you again for this opportunity." Olivia said. Then she left Cragen's office. As Olivia walked down the hallway she sees a little blonde girl walking towards her. "A-are you a Teacher here?" the little girl asks timidly. "Yes, I am, can I help you?" Olivia asked. "T-today is my first day here and I'm lost." Alex said as tears welled up in her blue doe like eyes. "Do you know the classroom number you're supposed to be in or maybe the name of your Teacher?" Olivia inquired.

"The school mailed this letter to our house." Alex says quietly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out an envelope and giving it to Olivia. Olivia opens the envelope and pulls out the letter and reads it. Suddenly a smile formed on Olivia's face,

"What's your name sweetie?" Olivia asks gently. "A-Alexandra Cabot, but only my Mommy calls me that. All of my friends back home called me Alex." the child said shyly as her cheeks burned from embarrassment. "Ok Alex, my name is Ms. Olivia Benson and I am going to be your Teacher." Olivia says, handing Alex the letter back.

Olivia finally found her classroom and thankfully it was empty, Olivia quickly went about the task of finding Alex a seat before setting up, ten minutes later Olivia heard the bell ring and her students began coming into the classroom and taking their seats. "Good morning class, my name is Ms. Benson and I will be your Teacher." Olivia said with a smile.

Olivia began class with Math, then she moved to Language Arts, and Science before Lunch. After Lunch Olivia taught her class Social Studies until Recess, and then Olivia ended the day with free reading time.

Alex went home after school and did her chores before going outside to play in her front yard until six thirty in the evening."Alexandra, dinner is ready." Alicia said from the kitchen window.

"Okay Mommy, here I come." Alex replied. After washing her hands, Alex came into the dining room and sat down at the table next to her Father while Alicia brings in the plates of food and drinks and sets them on the table.

"How was school, Alexandra?" her Father asked.

"Fine Daddy, I met my Teacher today, she was really a nice lady." Alex said without any emotion. Soon nine fifteen rolled around, the time Alex always dreaded, after her bath she would put on her pajamas and go into her room and wait for Jonathan to come in wearing no shirt and his gray lounge pants, he would then close the door and take off his lounge pants and boxers before climbing into Alex's bed. From across the hall in their bedroom Alicia could hear everything, every grunt from her Husband, every moan and scream from her Daughter. And every slap that Jonathan landed on Alex's face if she offered any resistance. The child's torment at the hands of her Father would last until ten thirty, Jonathan would leave Alex lying on her bruised, bloody, and covered in his semen, Once he was done with Alex, Jonathan would turn his ire on his Wife Alicia and would give her the exact same treatment.

The next morning Alex and Alicia came to the breakfast table walking gingerly, seeing his handiwork brought unparalleled satisfaction to Jonathan's face.

"Morning cupcake." Jonathan says to Alex, who ignores him as she sat down to eat her Frosted Flakes and fruit, a dark purple bruise under her right eye. "I'm talking to you, Alexandra Cabot!" he roared, causing both Alex and Alicia to jump nearly out of their skin.

Alex said nothing, tears began flowing down her cheeks as her Father stands up and snatches the small blonde child from her seat and slams her hard against the wall.

"What have I told you to do when I greet you?" he growls. Fear gripped the tiny blonde so much that she couldn't answer, which only made Jonathan angrier. He shoves Alex hard to the floor before applying an omoplata arm lock to Alex's left arm and torqued it until Alex's arm broke. Alex screamed in pain and Alicia gasped in horror as Jonathan stood up and loomed over his injured daughter.

"Get her ready for school." Jonathan says callously to Alicia. Alicia said nothing, she just scooped Alex up in her arms and carried Alex to her bedroom. Later, at school Alex was sitting outside under an oak tree when four girls walked up to her."Hey weirdo, how come you never wanna come and play with us?" a red haired girl with green eyes asked Alex harshly. Alex kept her silence, she didn't even look up at the redhead.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, kid!" the girl said before roughly grabbing Alex's broken left arm. Alex screamed out in pain as she laid on the ground sobbing and clutching her injured arm, seeing what just happened Olivia ran over to Alex and the other girls, she gave the redhead a stern look of displeasure before turning her attention to Alex.

"Alex, what happened to your arm, sweetie?" Olivia asked, genuinely concerned for Alex as she scooped Alex up in her arms before rushing Alex to the Nurse's office.

Melinda Warner, Valemore's Nurse and Doctor at Bellevue Hospital was sitting in her office sipping some herbal tea when Olivia burst into her office holding a blonde girl with a clearly broken left arm.

"What happened?" Melinda inquired.

"I have no idea, Nurse." Olivia replied as she placed Alex on Melinda's exam table.

"What happened, little girl?" Melinda asked Alex gently.

"I-I fell out of a tree yesterday at home." Alex lied quickly.

"Well Nurse, can you treat her?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I can. Our health insurance just doesn't cover the staff here, it also extends to our students as well." Melinda explains.

"Ok, that is good to know." Olivia said.

"Ok little lady, I'm going to reset your arm for you." Melinda tells Alex, who only nods.

Alex grabs Olivia's left hand with her right and squeezes it tightly, Olivia gives Alex a gentle squeeze of her hand to reassure the frightened child.

Melinda resets Alex's badly broken arm, to which Alex cried softly while Melinda places a pink cast on Alex's left arm.

"There you go, it should heal in a few weeks." Melinda tells Alex. Melinda writes a prescription for some pain medication for Alex.

Later, at the end of the day Alicia and Jonathan came to pick Alex up, when they see Alex with a cast on her left arm and being escorted to the vehicle by a tall brunette woman, Alicia gasped when she saw Alex's new cast, feigning concern for her daughter.

"What happened to my angel?" Alicia said dramatically.

Alex dropped her gaze, then Olivia stepped forward.

"Mrs. Cabot, Alex said that she fell out of a tree yesterday." Olivia said in an even tone.

"I-I had no idea." Alicia said quickly, not daring to hazard a look at Jonathan.

"Our Nurse reset Alex's arm and she wrote Alex a prescription for some pain medication." Olivia says before handing the paper to Alicia.

"And what's your name, Miss?" Jonathan asked rather harshly.

"Ms. Olivia Benson, I'm Alex's teacher." Olivia said with confidence.

Olivia then opens the rear passenger door and helps Alex get inside before strapping her into a seatbelt.

"Thank you, Ms. Benson." Alex said in a tone devoid of any happiness or joy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Olivia says cheerfully.

Alex gave Olivia a heart wrenching look of sadness and hopelessness that broke the brunette teacher's heart.

Jonathan than pulled away from the school, Alex turned and looked out the back window at Olivia's shrinking form and tried not to cry. Olivia watched as the Cabot family left, a sudden feeling of dread gripping the brunette.

The ride to the Cabot's house was deathly silent which didn't bode well for little Alex, when the SUV pulled into their driveway Alex's anxiety skyrocketed as they all exited the SUV. Alex's absolute dread is palpable. Alicia helps Alex into the house, once inside Jonathan grabs Alex by her throat before roughly lifting the tiny blonde off her feet.

"What all did you tell that teacher?" he hissed.

"Just th-that I had f-fallen out of a tree when I broke my arm." Alex sobbed, fearing her Father's impending wrath.

An evil smile spreads across Jonathan's face as he puts a petrified Alex down.

"Good girl." He said. 

Later that night, after Jonathan made his nightly visit to Alex's room, which left the little girl covered with welts, bruises, and burns on her back, legs, and face. As Alex laid on her bed, she stared at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. 

Alex sobbed quietly as she thought about Ms. Benson and wished that someone would rescue her. 

The next day Alex came into class sporting the black eye that she'd gotten last night from her Father, Casey Novak, also eight years old walked up to Alex and shoved her into a desk, causing Alex to land on her still healing arm.

 "The next time I talk to you weirdo, you'd better talk to me." Casey growls.

Monique Jeffries, another eight year old and classmate of Alex and Casey's.

"Just cut it out, Casey. Leave Alex alone." Monique snapped just as Olivia walked into the classroom.

"What's going on here kids?" Olivia asked in a cool, motherly tone while helping Alex to her feet.

Olivia froze when she sees Alex's bruised face.

 

 

 


	2. Alex's Pleading Wish

Olivia brings Alex to Melinda's office after scolding Casey for bullying Alex, Monique walked hand in hand with Alex to Melinda's office, but Olivia stopped Monique from going into the Nurse's office.

"Monique, please wait for us out here." Olivia said gently.

"Yes, Ms. Benson." replied Monique.

Olivia takes Alex into Melinda's office.

"Morning Ms. Benson." Melinda says.

"Morning Dr. Warner, I have a familiar face for you to look at." Olivia says.

"All right little lady." Melinda says before she picks Alex up and sets her on the exam table.

"Can you tell us what happened to your face?" Melinda asked gently.

Alex closed her eyes as more tears began flowing from her icy blue eyes.

"Alex sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia asked gently.

"M- my Daddy does bad things to me in my room at night and... I didn't fall out of a tree when I broke my arm. My D- Daddy broke my arm and he really scares me sometimes, Ms. Benson." Alex says.

As Alex hops down from the exam table, Melinda saw some of the dark purple bruises that were hidden beneath Alex's shirt.

"Oh my God." Olivia says, horrified.

"You poor child." Melinda said, equally horrified at the multitude of bruises, burns, and scars that adorned Alex's back.

"We need to document these injuries, Dr. Warner." Olivia said, still visibly shaken.

"I completely agree with you, Ms. Benson." Melinda says as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out her camera and began photographing Alex's injuries. 

Olivia then walks Alex back to her classroom with Monique before lunch, after eating lunch Monique and Alex go outside with their classmates for recess, the now inseparable duo walk over and sit down under their favorite oak tree when Casey Novak shows up, undoubtedly looking for more trouble.

"Ok weirdo, I've had enough of you dodging me. You will talk to me!" Casey practically screams down at Alex.

Olivia, from her classroom sees Casey outside hassling Alex yet again, sighing the brunette is about to intervene yet again until Melinda comes in and stops her.

"Let's see what happens." Melinda whispers in Olivia's right ear, an action that made Olivia tingle a little inside. 

"Why do you keep messing with me everyday, Casey? I haven't done anything to you." Alex said softly before she stands up and comes face to face with the redhead.

"You've been ignoring me ever since you came to this school, I am the prettiest and most popular person here and you don't wanna be my friend. You'd rather hang out with this-." Casey says, cutting herself off before glaring at Monique.

"Don't finish that sentence, Casey. I haven't been to Principal Cragen's office yet, but if you say the word I'm thinking then you're gonna be in trouble." Monique says angrily.

Casey looks from Monique to Alex before backing away from the pair, knowing truthfully that she didn't really want to get into a fight with Monique Jeffries.

"Ok Alex, you don't wanna be my friend, fine. From now on, we're enemies." Casey huffed before storming off.

Up in Olivia's classroom, Olivia and Melinda watched the entire exchange and were very pleased with the outcome.

"See, I knew that she could hold her own." Melinda says.

"I suppose you were right, Dr. Warner." Olivia said.

"Ms. Benson, I know that we haven't known one another that long and that you're new here but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go for a ride with me on my Harley Davidson Street Glide Special Touring Motorcycle this weekend?" Melinda asked.

Olivia's eyes lit up, she had been secretly hoping to spend more time with the gorgeous Nurse.

"I'd love to, just name the time and place." Olivia says.

"Ok, how about Friday night around seven?" 

"Okay, it's a date." replied Olivia, this time it was Melinda who felt her body tingle inside suddenly.

"Oh, silly me, I never told my first name, it's Olivia." Olivia says, blushing slightly.

"Nice to meet you Olivia, I'm Melinda." Melinda says as she takes Olivia's left hand in her right hand and strokes it gently, Olivia shuddered slightly at the ebony woman's subtle touch.

When Alex came out to the SUV driven by her Father, she wasn't the mousy little girl she'd always been, she was now brimming with confidence and walking with her head up high.

"What are you so happy about?" her Father asked as Alex gets into the SUV.

"I stood up to a bully today, Daddy." Alex said, purposely emphasizing the word Daddy, as if to make a point.

"What, someone has been bullying you, Alexandra?" Alicia said with genuine, heartfelt concern for her daughter's well-being.

At dinner, Jonathan stared at Alex menacingly as she ate her corn, green beans, and scalloped potatoes that were on her plate.

"So Alexandra sweetheart, have you managed to make any friends?" Alicia asked her daughter.

"Yes Mommy, her name is Monique Jeffries, she's really cool." Alex said cheerfully, Alicia was happy that Alex had made at least one friend to help her forget the atrocity that was her life at least for a few hours a day.

After dinner Alex offered to wash the dishes for Alicia, this surprises both Alicia and Jonathan. While Alex begins washing dishes Alicia goes and runs herself a bath. 

"Alicia, I'm going to a bar, the two of you had better be ready for me when I get back." 

As Alex is washing dishes she picks up a large steak knife out of the water, she examined the blade, then Alex heard her Father leave.

Alex quickly dried the knife off and took it in her room and his the knife under her mattress before returning to the kitchen.

Soon, Jonathan returned home and found Alicia and Alex sitting on the couch, Alicia, dressed in a see through nightie, that showed her multitude of injuries she'd gotten at the hands of her Husband over the years.

"Let's go, Alexandra." Jonathan growls. 

Alex gets up and leads Jonathan into her bedroom, once inside Jonathan shuts the door before undressing and walking around to the left side of the bed, Alex climbed onto the right side of the bed, quickly reaching for the knife she'd hidden earlier, the solid weight of the knife in her right hand gave Alex a sense of calmness, Jonathan grabbed Alex's pajama bottoms and yanked them down along with her underwear.

Overcome with fear, Alex stabbed her Father first, in the left shoulder and then in his right knee, where she left the knife embedded. The terrified child then grabbed her purse, her pajama bottoms, and a pair of tennis shoes before bolting out of her room as Jonathan screams in agony. Alex ran into the living room and hurriedly called the police first, and then a cab.

Manhattan Special Victims Unit detectives Dani Beck and Elliot Stabler are in the squad room preparing to go home for the night when Patrolman Darien Steele came into the squad room.

"Detectives, we've just gotten a call from an eight year old girl named Alexandra Cabot, she says that her Father has been physically and sexually abusing her and she stabbed him when he tried to rape her again." Darien tells Dani and Elliot.

"Thank you, Patrolman, we'll get right on the case." Elliot says.

Dani sighs, she had been hoping that she and Elliot could get out of the station tonight without any new cases.

"So much for wishful thinking." Dani mumbles as Patrolman Steele leaves the squad room.

Elliot and Dani arrive at the Cabot residence, there is already an ambulance and two NYPD Patrol cars on scene when the SVU Detectives pulled up. Once they left their car, Dani and Elliot entered the house. Upon entry Dani and Elliot observed a blonde woman attempting to get past a uniformed female officer who was standing in between the woman and a small blonde girl dressed in pajamas.

"You stabbed him! He's your Father, Alexandra!!" Alicia shouts at her Daughter.

"You talk to the Father, El. I'll talk to the Victim first and then the Mother." Dani whispers, Elliot nods and follows the EMTs into the bedroom.

Dani walks over and sits next to Alex, who is cowering against a wall.

"Alexandra, my name is Dani and I'm a Police Officer, can you tell me what happened tonight?" Dani asked soothingly.

Alex walks into the living room and sits down on the couch and begins telling Dani her twisted, harrowing tale. Dani was shocked and appalled at the things that Alex was telling her, the actions of Alex's Father sickened Dani, as did the inaction of Alicia Cabot, who did absolutely nothing to help her young Daughter escape this sick and deranged child predator. Dani knew that she was taking this hard, she could only imagine how Elliot was taking this.

"Alexandra, is there someone I can contact to come and get you?" Dani asked gently.

Alex reaches into her purse and pulls out the letter that Valemore Academy had sent to the house with Olivia Benson's name on it.

Elliot handcuffs Jonathan to the gurney before reading him his rights and walking out of the bedroom.

"I'm riding with our Suspect to Bellevue, Dani." Elliot says evenly.

"Ok, I'm gonna take Alexandra to the station and search for this Olivia Benson woman."

Dani walks into the squad room with Alex in toe, she walks the little girl over to her desk. After turning on her computer Dani types in the name Olivia Benson into the system and gets her address.

"920 Thatcher Drive, Manhattan, New York. Occupation, School Teacher at Valemore Academy." Dani says as she writes down the information.

Ten minuets later Dani and Alex pulled into Olivia's driveway, once Dani helps Alex get out of the car, they go up to Olivia's front door, Dani then rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Olivia calls out.

"Police Ms. Benson, my name is Detective Dani Beck and I have Alexandra Cabot with me. There's been-."

 Before Dani could finish her sentence Olivia quickly opened the door and let Dani and Alex in.

Alex ran over to Olivia and hugged her tightly, Olivia gently stroked Alex's hair as the child released all of her pent up tears as she buried her face into her teacher's left shoulder.

"What happened to her, Detective?" Olivia asked calmly.

"Alexandra's Father attempted to sexually assault her tonight, and Alexandra defended herself by stabbing him. "Dani explained.

"Wow." Olivia said before lifting Alex up off the floor before continuing. "What do you need me to do for you, Detective?" Olivia inquired.

"Could you look after Alexandra at least until we locate a family member who can take Alexandra?" 

Alex raised her head up from Olivia's shoulder when she heard this, her eyes locking with Olivia's pleading that the older woman would save her.

"I'd be happy to take care of Alex, Detective." Olivia replied with a warm smile.

Alex's crystal blue eyes lit up with happiness at the thought of living with Olivia.

"All right, thank you, Ms. Benson. I'll be in touch." Dani said before leaving.

Once they were alone, Olivia put Alex down.

"Are you hungry, Alex?" 

"Yes, Ms. Benson."

"Do you like grilled chicken soft tacos?" the brunette teacher asked, once again giving Alex her best smile.

"I've never had those before, Ms. Benson." Alex says timidly, dropping her gaze.

"The ones that I made are really good, I think that you'll really like them." Olivia said.

Olivia takes Alex by her right hand and leads her into the dining room and sits her down at the table before heating up the chicken for the tacos, then Olivia carefully cut the tacos up for Alex, who is still wearing her cast. Olivia then poured Alex a glass of Kool-Aid and set on the table for her.

"There you go Alex, enjoy." Olivia said before sitting down to enjoying her own plate of soft tacos.

"Alex, tomorrow is an Optional Teacher Work Day so I'm going to take you shopping for some new clothes and shoes and stuff, okay?" Olivia said.

"Really Ms. Benson?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Sure, anything you want, Alex." Olivia answers. 

 

 


	3. Misinterpretations

The next day Olivia and Alex got up around seven in the morning and showered before heading to a nearby shopping mall, once there Olivia and Alex went shopping for clothes, shoes, backpacks, and school supplies. Alex was so happy that she threw her arms around Olivia and gave the brunette woman lightly on the cheek. 

Olivia blushes at this unexpected show of affection from the blonde child, then suddenly a woman and two men run up and tear Alex away from Olivia.

"Pervert!" The first man screams at Olivia before he threw a punch, landing flush on the brunette's right cheek, knocking her down. 

"Let me go!!" Alex screams before stomping on the woman's foot who had been holding her and ran back over to Olivia as a pair of a pair of mall security officers came up to the group.

"What's going on here, folks?" the first Security officer, an auburn haired woman asked sternly.

"We saw this pervert kissing this child!" the platinum blonde haired woman yelled.

"I've done nothing of the sort to Alex, I'm her Teacher and that is all." Olivia says angrily as she rubs her aching jaw.

Alex walked up to the female officer and lightly tugs on the officer's pants.

"Miss, I can tell you everything." Alex says.

The officers take everyone into the Security Office where Alex tells the officers her horrifying story and how Olivia had offered to take care of her until a family member can be located and that Olivia was buying her everything she needed and that Alex had kissed Olivia's cheek as a show of affection and gratitude, nothing illicit.

The Security officers apologized to Olivia and Alex and released them, Olivia and Alex returned to their shopping. 

Olivia takes Alex to Build A Bear, where she made a bear and affectionately named it "Olivia" and dressed the stuffed bear like a teacher, which warmed Olivia's heart. 

After shopping Olivia takes Alex for a walk in Central Park.

Alex eagerly took in all the sights and sounds of the park.

Olivia was happy that Alex was enjoying herself, after spending two fun filled hours at the park Olivia and Alex return to Olivia's house. Olivia runs a bath for Alex before going into the kitchen to start making dinner.


	4. The Beginning Of Trouble

The next day was Thursday, and Melinda's day off. She had called Dani about the photos that she and Olivia had documented, after talking to the blonde detective Melinda called Olivia, who is grading papers while Alex and her other students are outside having recess.

Monique and Alex are playing kickball with Jason McNair and Emily Grayson when Casey came up behind Alex and roughly shoved her into a nearby tree, but Alex caught herself and spun around, only to see Casey laughing hysterically, Alex gritted her teeth.

"Why did you do that?" Alex as she clenched her fists tightly and began shaking, Monique, Jason, and Emily quickly ran inside to get Olivia.

Olivia quickly went to get Principal Cragen before heading outside. 

When Olivia gets outside she sees Monique pulling Alex off of a shocked and scared Casey.

"Sh- She's crazy! Keep her away from me!" Casey screams as Olivia and Cragen came outside to evaluate the situation.


End file.
